


that time gansey caught them

by nomadicdeer (someonestolemycoffee)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ronan, Hickeys, M/M, Oops, PWP, Top Adam, all that good stuff, gansey and his interrupting ass, its just sex i guess, nice, post-trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemycoffee/pseuds/nomadicdeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal is at 300 Fox Way for the night. Ronan and Adam take advantage of that. Or at least, they try to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that time gansey caught them

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't give this to my beta so idk how it turned out really oops
> 
> hahahahahaha im a beacon of s i n

The Barns were quiet when Opal was spending the night at 300 Fox Way. Of course, Ronan hadn’t wanted to let her go, but Blue assured that she would be fine. In other words, he was still stubborn and Adam had to convince him to let her go.

“You know,” Adam said after he parked the BMW, “I leave for college soon.” Ronan wouldn’t drive away from 300 Fox Way, so Adam had to take the wheel.

They started walking into the Barns together, hands linked. Ronan tensed when he said that.

“I know.”

“In a month.”

“I know, Adam,” he snapped. He was almost tempted to call the look he received from Ronan a glare, but it didn’t have its usual bite.

When they got to the front door, he leaned up to brush his lips across Ronan’s. Ronan stood still, sounded like he was trying to control his breathing, looked like he was concentrating on staying calm. Adam got out his key and unlocked the door.

“I know you’re upset about it, but really, the silent treatment?”

Ronan collapsed on the floor in front of the couch, hands rubbing down his face. “It’s not… I’m not upset that you’re going to college. I’m happy for you, I’m excited that you get to live out this big thing that you’ve been working towards for so long. It’s so amazing.”

Adam sat on the couch behind him, crossing his legs. “Then what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing,” he shook his head. Adam leaned over and took the hand that had moved to rub the back of his neck. Ronan turned so they were facing each other.

Adam pressed a hand to his cheek and Ronan leaned into it, bitting on the thumb that was tracing near his mouth. Adam slid off the couch and onto Ronan’s lap, wrapping legs around his waist and burying his face into Ronan’s shoulder, arms hugging tightly around his ribs. He never wanted to let him go, never wanted to not be touching this boy.

Ronan let himself be enveloped in limbs, pressing them together, chest to chest. He criss-crossed his legs so Adam sat between them, one arm under his and the other around his neck to hold him close. He started wishing they weren’t, only so Adam didn’t have to hear the hitches in his breath, turned to sobs wracking his body. He didn’t want Adam to know that he was in pain.

“It’s okay,” Adam assured, feeling hot tears staining the shoulder of his shirt.

“No,” Ronan shook his head. Adam’s curly hair tickled his ear, and he rested his chin on Adam’s shoulder, pressing his head closer. And all at once, he let it out. “You’re leaving and I’m going to be alone. Adam, I don’t know how to be alone. I don’t know how—“

“You won’t be alone,” Adam said, fingers tracing soothing patterns on his back, over his shirt. Ronan realized a little too late that they were ley lines.

“You won’t be here,” he said. “Declan and Matthew are in D.C. And Sargent, Cheng, and Gansey are going to be out doing who-knows-what, who-knows-where.”

“You have Opal. You have Chainsaw. And I’ll be home as often as I can be.”

“You won’t let me pay for plane tickets,” he shrugged slightly, voice a little more weak than Ronan’s usually was.

“Nope. That’s all on me. And I never said you couldn’t come see me. I’ve already talked a lot with my roommates, they both bring their girlfriends over all the time.”

Ronan smiled a little. “I’m impressed. You’re rooming with not one, but two straight guys who aren’t absolutely bigoted?”

“James is trans and ace, and Bailey is a lesbian.” He smiled too, knowing Ronan could feel it against his shoulder.

“Oh, that’s even better.” He was slowly becoming amused, “I can’t believe you’re a flaming homosexual, rooming with two others of your kind.”

“I’ve lived in your presence for a while,” he muttered.

“I’m not flamboyant.”

“That’s a good one. And by the way, I’m just super into you.” He leaned back to kiss his nose, which Ronan took as an invitation and pulled him closer, lips mashed together too quickly. Their teeth clicked and Adam tasted a little blood, and he wasn’t sure if it was his or not. He was pretty sure he didn’t care.

Adam stood and let his legs get used to standing again before helping Ronan up (he didn’t need the help. He just wanted to hold Adam’s hand, as if he wouldn’t get to anyway). He led them into Ronan’s room, still full of dream stuff that he had organized (tried to organize) neatly on shelves and tables.

“Hm, getting me into bed I see?” Ronan pressed into Adam, his calves hitting the mattress. He slipped hands under Ronan’s shirt, feeling lips and teeth and tongue on his neck. He leaned into it, fingertips bumping up his spine and helping the shirt over his neck—that was the only reason Ronan had disconnected himself for a moment, and blew on the bruise he had made.

Adam didn’t mind, as long as he could cover them. He could cover this one. He would just need to get concealer.

“Why cover them?” Ronan had asked once. “You’re not in school.”

He covered them for a few reasons. It wasn’t that he didn’t love them. They were Ronan, and he loved Ronan, and he loved that he put feeling into these, into loving him. He covered them because he had to work and his status was a little shaky, and because he was used to covering marks.

But the main reason he covered hickeys? Blue and Gansey and Henry made fun of him.

“Hey, where’s that from?” Henry would ask.

His default reply was that he fell.

“On that select area, hm?” Blue would nudge him in the elbow when she was sitting beside him in the Pig.

He said yes, stiffening his jaw and training his eyes forwards.

“Interesting,” Gansey would hum. “Very interesting.”

Ronan would smile, and then Adam would smile, because he always smiled when Ronan smiled.

So, he liked being able to cover them. But it was okay if he couldn’t, he supposed.

Ronan’s fingers worked deftly on the buttons of Adam’s shirt. Bottom to top, their lips meeting again in desperation.

“You’re hard,” Ronan noted, smirking against Adam’s mouth.

“So are you,” he replied, their lips hovering a centimeter apart. He could feel Ronan’s hot breath mingling with his own and heard his pants—or maybe they were Adam’s?—through a mumbled “fuck” as he ground into Adam’s thigh. He reached between them, undoing Ronan’s jeans and shoving them down his thighs.

As swiftly as he could, Adam took Ronan by the shoulders and turned them so Adam was leaning into him, pushing him to sit on the mattress. It only ruined the mood for a split second when Ronan laughed—that little not-giggle laugh of his—as he bounced on impact. Adam pulled his jeans down the rest of the way and let Ronan kick them off as he sank to his knees, eye-level with the tent in his navy boxers.

“May I?” Adam asked, looking up to find hungry eyes capturing his.

“Yeah,” he breathed out sharply, desperately. Adam smiled, hooked fingers into his waistband. He pulled them off his ass first and Ronan lifted his hips to allow it. Slowly as he could manage, he let the fabric slide off his cock, half-hard. “Adam, please,” Ronan breathed as he made careful work of bringing his pants around his ankles, working them off.

“Be patient,” Adam said, still with a smile ghosting his lips. This was how they were; depending on what they needed, they accommodated, but Ronan still liked it fast and hard more often than not, and Adam took pride in foreplay.

He kissed all the way up the inside of Ronan’s thigh, lifting his knees to hook over Adam’s shoulders. He rubbed up and down the outside of his legs, working up until his hands were wrapped around his hips, thumbs making easy circles around the jutting bones. He nosed at the skin right near his cock and Ronan spread his legs more, allowing Adam all the room he wanted.

He bit lightly at his inner thigh, sucking just enough to leave a light mark. He knew to be gentle. He knew Ronan was breakable. But he also knew that Ronan wanted him. Adam wanted to hear gasps and moans, he wanted to hear it as Ronan hissed through his teeth and wanted to see him throw his head back as his fingers lace into Adam’s hair. He let himself be selfish in that.

The first time Ronan had left marks on him, he’d carefully gauged Adam’s reaction. Upon seeing it was positive, he made more down his chest and across his collar bones. He never went farther down than that, though he clearly wanted to.

Farther down, that was Adam’s job.

Adam made hickeys on his thighs, his stomach, his hips, anywhere that would brush his clothing—not hurt, but make Ronan remember who put them there. Adam couldn’t afford that, but Ronan could.

Adam took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking on it and feeling Ronan’s hand fly into his hair. He pulled on it, tugged, begging for him to go on.

Hands still on the other’s hips, Adam worked down his cock, taking more into his mouth as he bobbed his head. Ronan cursed as Adam pulled away, gripping the base. “You’re so gorgeous,” Adam rasped, voice lusty and rough. He sucked a hickey into the crease of his ass, just above his thigh. Knees still over his shoulders, Ronan’s legs clenched together and trapped Adam’s head where it was. He didn’t exactly mind all that much.

“Do you want me to fuck you this time?” Adam asked. “Or do you want to do me?”

“God, Adam, fuck me,” he groaned, head leaning back into the mattress. Adam got up and went to Ronan’s drawer, rummaging through it until he found lube and a ribbon of condoms. He ripped on off and closed the drawer before leaning back over Ronan, kissing him deeply despite their awkward angle. Ronan rolled onto his stomach, Adam getting between his spread thighs.

He knelt behind Ronan, squeezing his ass and watching the perfect flesh pale between his fingers. He kissed along some red marks left behind, popping open the lube and smearing some on his fingers.

“Ready?” he asked. Ronan nodded from the pillow he was clutching; he hadn’t bottomed in a while, but he knew what was going to happen, and he knew he would be a lot more sensitive.

Adam pushed one slicked finger past his puckered rim, Ronan shifting his hips to accommodate. As soon as he started pushing back against Adam, he added a second finger, stretching him out slowly. Ronan whined at a very not-Ronan-like pitch, rolling his hips, begging for more. Adam’s third joined soon. He always used three, always made sure Ronan was okay.

He fucked Ronan just on his fingers for a while. He was perfectly fine with it, his other hand gripping his ass, kneading it as he worked himself in to the third knuckle, pumping and expanding them. Ronan was moving his hips with him, until he went still, knuckles white on the pillow he was clutching as he tried not to make a sound—despite his efforts, he still heard a groan from Ronan.

“I see,” Adam muttered, mostly to himself. He hit that spot again. This time, Ronan whimpered and lowered his head to lean his forehead down. Adam could see his thighs shaking as he aimed for that area, relishing in the muffled sounds.

Once he’d decided that Ronan had had enough (slightly after Ronan said “Come on, I’m not getting any younger”), Adam removed his fingers. Ronan groaned disapprovingly at the loss, but corrected his grip on the pillow in wait.

Adam rolled on the condom, lubed himself up, and applied more to Ronan with his thumb, quickly running over his rim. He gently guided Ronan’s hips, just barely raised.

“Is this okay?” Adam asked.

“Fuck, yes,” Ronan managed, his voice surprisingly a bit uneven. His back arched as Adam entered him, only to the head before he paused.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Ronan only nodded in response. He continued to slide in, working his way down. Ronan hissed in protest but continued to squeeze the pillow, and Adam stopped. “We can slow down, you know? This is about you.” He ran his hands up Ronan’s waist, admiring the tattoo on his back, expansive and dark and beautiful. He was more ink than skin, in some places.

“No, I’m fine,” he shook his head, but he said it with strain. Adam pulled out a bit and stayed still.

“It’s okay, Ronan,” he cooed, thumbs rubbing careful circles, loving circles, on the small of his back, trying to comfort him. “We can take our time. There’s absolutely no rush. If you want to stop, then it’s no harm done. If you want to switch, we can. Move however you want. Just please, don’t white-knuckle through sex.” He placed small kisses up his spine. Ronan arched into them, but moved his hips to signal Adam to pull out. He did, kneeling back. Ronan turned to face him.

“Lay down, on your back,” he said. Adam nodded, smiling. He did as told, flat against the mattress. He was about to spread his legs when Ronan surprised him and straddled his lap.

“Ronan, what’re you—?“

“I think we’ll both enjoy this more,” he smirked down at Adam, who nodded slightly in agreement. He hiked up his knees for Ronan to lean against as he lowered himself down carefully onto Adam’s cock, head back and teeth grit. He had finally bottomed out and Adam took his hips to steady him.

“Just relax. Try to get used to it, okay?” Adam looked up at him with soft eyes, a crooked smile, and Ronan visibly melted. He nodded, leaning down to kiss him.

They sat there for what felt like hours, just kissing and shifting slightly. Finally, Ronan pressed his hands to Adam’s shoulders as he leaned back up, Adam’s hands tracing deftly along his thighs. He lifted his hips slightly before lowering them back down, his face finally one of pleasure rather than discomfort. Adam sat up after him, but Ronan lowered them both back down as he rocked his hips, kissing down Adam’s throat.

“You’re so beautiful,” Adam whispered moments after Ronan had lifted to face him, reaching up to cup his cheek. “You’re doing so well.”

Ronan’s cheeks reddened. He bit his lip, likely subconsciously. Adam’s hands were on his waist, letting his hips thrust up a little as Ronan seemed to grow more comfortable. They moved together slowly, appreciative moans escaping from the back of Ronan’s throat. They pressed together, chest to chest, skin to skin, and Adam’s arms snaked around to hold Ronan tight. One around his hips, one around his neck. Ronan leaned down and let their lips fall together, Adam kissing him passionately, deeply, the hand around his neck moving to glance over the short hairs just starting to grow back on his head.

“Let’s roll over?” Ronan suggested, pulling away from him. A strand of saliva connected on their bottom lips. Adam nodded, and they clumsily moved together so Ronan was laying on his back, Adam pulling one leg over his shoulder swiftly. Ronan pulled him down by the neck so they were face-to-face.

“Are you alright?” Adam asked after a relatively chaste kiss, Ronan shifting his hips.

He nodded. “I’m fine now.” He voice was airy, pleading, his chest rising and falling with his breathing. Adam let his hands move back to his hips, moving slowly at first. Ronan pushed against him more and he sped up, gripping his hips tighter.

“Fuck, harder,” Ronan moaned out, head pressed back, neck exposed. Adam placed a gentle kiss just above the dip in his collar bone, complying to his boyfriend’s demand.

He slammed into him, knowing it had to hurt a little. But Ronan still emitted sounds of pleasure, eyebrows drawn in bliss, eyes scrunched closed, neck exposed as his head leaned back. His nose wrinkled in such an adorable way, Adam almost wanted to stop and admire him—but no, this felt too good. Ronan was so tight, even after all the preparing they had done.

Neither of them had heard the front door open.

They both definitely heard the knock on the bedroom door, scrambling apart as it opened without much hesitation.

Ronan quickly rolled himself up into a blanket, turning himself into a shame burrito. Adam just curled in on himself.

Gansey stood in the doorway, face bright pink as he made to close the door. Adam went after him almost immediately, pulling on a pair of Ronan’s sweatpants from the open drawer.

“Gansey, wait,” he called. Ronan wasn’t far behind him, sticking to his oversized blanket wrap.

“Don’t,” he said, not quite annoyed. A little embarrassed, a little concerned. They both halted just outside the bedroom door and Gansey peered down the stairs. His voice dropped to a whisper. “Opal forgot her books and made me come here to get them. She’s in the car. I told her not to follow me in, but who knows?”

Ronan nodded and left to get said books from Declan’s old room. Adam was left to talk to the blushing boy. Gansey was staring at the floor.

“Sorry, I uh… I was looking all around the house, I didn’t hear anything, and—“

“It’s fine,” Adam nodded. He got it. He wasn’t going to be angry over a mistake like that.

“No, it’s not, I just saw one of my best friends fucking my other best friend in the ass, that’s not okay,” he laughed nervously, raking fingers through his hair.

Adam shrugged. “Ronan said he walked in on you and Blue last week. I’d imagine it would have the same scarring effect.”

“That’s different, we weren’t… Yet…” Gansey was at a loss and seemed to realize halfway through that he was fighting a losing battle.

Adam grinned. “He said it made him more gay.”

“Well, that’s good news for you,” Gansey shrugged. Adam was glad he was getting more comfortable.

By the time Gansey had left, neither of them felt like getting back to it. Ronan and he went back into his room, got cleaned up, and Adam was about to take off the sweatpants when Ronan stopped him.

“They look hot on you, don’t bother,” he grinned. Adam rolled his eyes, lay next to him, and let Ronan use his arm as a pillow as they both drifted off.

Needless to say, Gansey learned to wait a little longer after knocking.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that
> 
> idk why but it took me longer to edit than it did to write???? and i didn't even edit it properly????? me and my procrastinating ass


End file.
